Fairy Tail Fanfic: Violet Vanderbilt
by SonicShinobi
Summary: This is the story of how Violet Vanderbilt became a wizard of Fairy Tail and the adventures she goes on with the various members of the guild.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

(Where am I? Who am I? i-I can't remember.)

A helpless young girl wandered aimlessly around her newly found surroundings.

After a bit of walking around she came across an elderly short man, with white hair that was thinning out in some areas of his head and a mustache, wearing a high collared cape to cover his clothing.

"Are you lost? Do you know where you came from, little one? Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you." The man told the young girl, trying to not scare her.

The girl shook her head as tears began to form in her violet colored eyes, making her rub at them, sniffling softly.

"Shh… don't cry. It's ok. Everything is going to be all right, don't worry. So you don't know where you came from, is that correct?" He looked to the girl with his dark but gentle eyes.

She nodded, calming down and glad that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hm… do you know your name?"

She shook her head, looking melancholy as she lowered her head, her blue hair covering her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. But I have an idea, you can come with me. It's a lot better than staying in this creepy forest place, right?" The old man smiled softly, reassuring her no harm would come to her.

The girl pondered the male's request a little unsure if she should go or not, but she did feel a bit safer than staying her so she nodded.

"Good, now how's about you and me get outta here, what do you say to that?"

She nodded, smiling a little something she hasn't done since she awoken in that strange place.

"Ah, I've made you smile. I'm glad. Now then, shall we?" He holds out his hand, smiling back to the girl.

She then takes a hold of his hand, walking with him out of the big scary forest.

That was the day I met Master Makarov, the master of the Wizard Guild, **Fairy Tail**.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Natsu

**Chapter 2: Meeting Natsu**

"Who's she?"

"Some girl Master found on his way back."

"They say she lost her memory."

"I don't think she talks."

"Enough! I've heard your mumbles and whispers about our new member and I will not tolerate you belittling her. She is a valuable member of this guild and you treat her as such! She is someone who is in need of a family and we will be that family, understood?! Makarov called out to all the members of the guild, upset with the gossip that was being spread around.

The girl, unknowing to Makarov had heard the others as well and in total dismay, ran out of the guild, crying until she came to a tree next to a river. She looked at her reflection in the water, wondering what made her different from the other members. What is because she had amnesia? What it her shyness and the fact she wasn't able to talk to the others and therefore made no friends? In either case she could not help it. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember who she was or where she came from. It wasn't her fault that she was shy. She hadn't met anyone besides Makarov that she knew of and she wasn't sure how to talk to the other members. With those things running through her mind she sighed and touched the surface of the water. Suddenly, the water arose from the river turning into a ball, startling her, making her drop it just as soon as she saw it being raised. She blinked a few times, wondering how she was able to do that and if she could do it again. She slowly went over to touch the water again when suddenly…

"Whoa, that was awesome! So are you a wind wizard or something?!" 

The girl was startled again, jumping up losing her balance falling into the river.

"h-Hey! Oh man, geez did I scare you? I'm sorry, here let me help you." A pink spiky-haired male with black eyes said apologetically, offering out his hand to the now wet female but he would also lose his balance, falling into the river himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Gray

**Chapter 3: Meeting Gray**

Laughter would be heard from behind the two in the river, the nameless girl would turn around to see a male who looked to be the same age as her and the pink-haired male next to her, who was only wearing a pair of shorts, making the girl blush some. 

"Hehehe, you look good, Natsu. Puts the flame right out. ~ " 

"Oh shut up, Gray." Natsu said, as he looked at his fellow friend/rival, annoyed a bit with his teasing. He then shook the water from his hair, and stood up, smiling some. "Well, that was kind of fun." He laughed some, and used his flames to warm himself up. 

The female sneezed a little, still in the water which was freezing cold on her skin. 

The pink-haired male looked at the girl, and laughed again. "Oops, sorry about that, here let me warm you up too. Looks like you also got wet and I'd hate for you to get a cold. That wouldn't be fun." He held out his hand to help her up. 

She looked back at the male, blinking a little a bit confused but gave him her hand, immediately noticing that he was completely warm and dry, surprising her. 

The young boy then pulled the girl close to him in a hug, warming up her body through the contact of his unusual body heat. 

The femme, not knowing what to make of this, began to blush a little but noticed that he was warming her up. 

"There. Feel better?" He looked at the girl, smiling at her with a toothy grin. 

She nodded in response to the question, still a little embarrassed that he was hugging her. 

"Hey are you two just gonna stand in that river, hugging forever?" The other male called out to the two as he stood safely on the meadow next to the river, looking at them, his arms folded at his chest with a frown upon his face. 

"Huh?!" He looked at the female and released his hug on the female quickly, turning away from her as blush covered his face. "y-You're dry now, right? s-Sorry about that." 

The girl looked at the now flustered male, smiling a little as she cupped her hand over her lips, laughing silently to herself in amusement with his actions, thinking to herself that it was pretty cute. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here and back to dry land. Sound good to you?" Natsu gave out his hand to the female again, still turned away from her to hide his pink-covered face. 

She smiled, taking a hold of his hand, carefully climbing out of the river and over to Gray, who was a bit impatient waiting on the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

**Chapter 4: Fire and Ice**

"It's about time you made it up here." Gray said to Natsu, keeping his frown.

"Oh shut it, Gray." Natsu replied back and proceeded to ignore the other male, turning to the new girl.  
"So are you okay?"

The girl nodded softly, smiling a little, though she was a bit embarrassed.

"That's good and uh… sorry again for before. I never met a wind wizard before. So, you're the one 'Gramps' rescued, right?" The pink-haired male asked, scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Blinking her eyes, the girl tilted her head again, totally confused but surprised by the spiky pink hair's ability to be so hyper-active and go-lucky.

Butting into the conversation, Gray got in between Natsu and the new female, giving her a friendly smile and placed his hand on the other male's face, covering it up so he wouldn't talk anymore.

"Sorry for this Flamebreath's manners. The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a Ice Make User. Nice to meet you and this is Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer, but it's best to ignore him."

Natsu pushed Gray's hand away from his face, upset to the point where it looked like flames would spurt out from his mouth.

"Hey! Don't call me that you, Pervert!" The male said getting all up close and personal with the Ice Make User face to face. "I think you're the one who needs to learn some manners."

"What was that? You wanna go, Dragon Boy?"

"Anytime, anywhere, Streaker!"

The two growled at each other, looking like sparks were going to shoot from their eyes, creating lightning that would go back and forth as they stared intensely.

The girl didn't know what to do, wanting to stop the fight but didn't know how, making her panic a little.

("s-Stop it!")


	5. Chapter 5: Telepa What?

**Chapter 5: Telepa What? **

The girl cried out in her mind, hurting both the boys' in their minds as they heard her.

"u-Ugh, d-did you hear that?" Natsu said to Gray, groaning as he held his head.

"y-Yeah. It felt like my head was gonna explode." Gray winced, also holding his head as it was throbbing at the moment.

("What are they talking about? I didn't hear anything.")

The boys' ears rang, their minds once again hearing someone else's voice.

"Ahhh! Who is that?!" Gray yelled, covering his ears in an attempt to keep his ears from bleeding.

"I don't know. Did you hear it? It sounded like a girl's voice."

"No, I didn't hear anything."

The boys screamed a little and slowly looked at the girl, a bit confused but shocked.

"w-Was that you?" Natsu asked the girl, wincing a little, feeling a bit weak.

("Was what me?")

"u-Ugh, y-yeah it was you." Gray rubbed the side of his head near his temple, where the most pain from his throbbing was coming from.

"How did you do that?" Natsu wondered, blinking at the girl.

("Huh? What do you mean?")

"Urg, y-you're talking with your mind." Gray explained to the girl, still feeling pain from her voice.

("w-What?! r-Really?!")The girl's eyes lit up, covering up her lips with her palms, in shock that she was able to talk to the boys now.

The boys screamed again, closing their eyes tightly.

"Shh!" Natsu covered the girl's mouth, trying to keep her quiet. "No more talking, okay?"

The girl nodded, blushing a little from embarrassment.

Gray sighed and scratched at his head, his headache finally passing. "Good, so now we know where the voice was coming from."

"y-Yeah." Natsu agreed, laughing a bit nervously, keeping his hand over the girl's mouth.

The girl looked down apologetically, wishing she could actually say sorry to the guys.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it. And uh… sorry for scaring you earlier. You probably don't know this but Natsu and I constantly fight. It's a normal thing." Gray smiled to the girl, reassuring her that he wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah. It's cool. But I think it's pretty awesome that you can do that." Natsu chimed in, smiling at her as well.

The girl's blush turned a deeper shade of red as she was still embarrassed with all the attention she was getting.

"That was telepathy, right?" Gray asked, folding his arms, pacing around a little.

"Telepa what?" Natsu looked at the black-haired male, totally confused.

"You idiot. You don't know what telepathy is?" Gray said, a bit annoyed with the pink-haired male's lack of brain cells.

"Who you calling an idiot, Ice Princess?"

The boys started another fight between each other, growling as they butted heads.

The girl sighed, closing her eyes, shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh, What's In a Name?

("Guys, cut it out!") She screamed, knowing that it would make the guys quit their pointless fighting.

The boys screamed again and fell to the ground from the shock of hearing the girl's voice again.

"n-No more. You win."

"w-We'll stop, we promise."

The guys groaned, the girl looked over them, giggling a little, happy that she was stronger.

("Sorry, but that was the only way I could think of to get you to stop.")

"Heh, its fine. But hey, you aren't hurting our brains anymore." Natsu smiled to the girl.

"Yeah, I don't have a headache anymore. Seems like you have a good volume just as long as you don't yell."

("r-Really?" Oh, I'm so glad! I'm sorry that I hurt you guys!")

The guys screamed again holding their ears, rolling around.

("Oops, sorry.") She closed her eyes, wincing a little from the boys' screams that were hurting her own ears.

"i-It's all good." Natsu twitched as blood ran down his ear.

"w-We're ok." Gray said, speaking in a dehydrated old man voice.

A few minutes later…

"Well at least we can talk to you now." Gray folded his arms, still sitting on the grass.

The girl nodded, happily smiling to the black-haired male.

"Yeah, so that's what you sound like, huh? You smell really nice too, kind of like honeysuckle."

("u-Um, t-thanks, I think.") The girl blushed some, looking down to cover a small embarrassed smile.

"Ignore him; he was raised in the wild. So, has Gramps given you a name yet?" Gray looked to the girl, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, sighing sadly.

Natsu's black eyes lit up, jumping up from sitting on the grass next to the other two Fairy Tail members, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, I know! How about we make you up one?!"

"Humph, that's actually not a bad idea. Not bad at all, Natsu. Looks like you can come up with good ideas sometimes." Gray agreed with Natsu's plan, smirking some. "What do you think?"

("Um… well I dunno…")

"Aw, come on, it'll be our little nickname for you until Gramps give you a real name." Natsu continued to smile at the girl, so confident that she'll go along with his ingenious plan.

("o-Ok then. I don't see anything wrong with that.")

"All right!" Natsu jumped up into the air, shooting his Dragon Slayer Flames into the sky, creating fireworks.

"Ok Natsu we can celebrate after we come up with a name. So any ideas?" Gray closed his eyes, trying to come up with a name himself while asking the girl for her input.

After a few moments of pondering, the girl was stumped, having thought of nothing. ("Nope. I've got nothing.")

The guys fell down, groaning some.

("d-Did I do something wrong?") She blinked, confused from the boys' actions.

"n-Never mind. It's fine. Don't worry, I bet I can come up with the best name ever." Gray pounded his fist against his chest, smirking at the girl, confident with his skills.

"Get real, like you 'could' wear clothes, but don't!" Natsu scoffed, folding his arms, pouting.

"I do so wear clothes! You 'could' brush your teeth, but you don't." Gray growled, narrowing his dark blue eyes at the pink-haired male.

"You sayin' my breath stinks, Streaker?!" Natsu started butting head with Gray, growling back also narrowing his black eyes.

("Stop it, you two! Now isn't the time for arguing.") The girl stood up, frowning at the guys, stomping her foot in an attempt for them to stop fighting.

The boys got quiet; surprised the girl even had a temper like that.

Gray sighed, scratching his head. "Yeah you're right. I'm sorry."

"Yeah… sorry." Natsu grumbled, mumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Though it was Stupid Gray's fault."

The girl inflated her cheeks, still frowning, more at Natsu now than Gray. ("I heard that, Natsu!")

"So did I."


End file.
